User talk:Marcia Aeris/Archive 1
Necessary? So about your old account... I am working on a template that changes the viewed username. Unfortunately, it only works locally on a userpage. Once I get it to work, would you consider going back to your old account, or do you prefer your global name change? 00:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) I didn't brak the rules BudapestiFej (talk) 16:47, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I saw. I got really upset at the lock. Honestly, I think Bcrats shouldn't be able to suddenly lock voting threads unless it's a really good reason, they should be treated like a regular user in voting..I'll just do what he says anyway, but if I don't get welcomed there, i'll use this to rebuttal.Yappat (talk) 21:27, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ou are You are this serious? You could bomb we together, but no, you let me more time, that's injustice! Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 14:45, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Well sorry about my chat ban. Im going to be very worried now because of further chat bans that can happen, and how this may affect a application for chat mod. Copper Freddy (talk) 15:03, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Coming clean }} Drawing request. }}} 16:58, May 27, 2016 (UTC)}} }} About Cam Hey, um... Could you maybe get on skype? Like, as soon as possible? Implying I'm not asleep by then, that is... ~ CHU-TENG Camwood777 TONG-NOU ~ 06:09, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, um... Annexing this to my last message since I don't wanna spam it too much. Can you get on Skype soon? I sent something very important... A-and please don't share it. Mostly since it's kind of a secret (for now) that I'm trusting you with... ~ CHU-TENG Camwood777 TONG-NOU ~ 00:19, July 3, 2016 (UTC) What is your castle code in Fates? I've been resetting my game a few times, but now I have a file I'm sticking with. I think you visited me earlier but I'm not entirely sure. Higehigebomber (talk) 21:55, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday Issa :) }} Don't judge me! Happy Birthday }} Happy birthday! Whoop dee doo, whoop dee doo... (It's only tradition I send this to someone I know that has a birthday.) ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 17:33, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Essay(I guess) --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 11:35, August 22, 2016 (UTC) I ment to tell you this in chat. But since I felt it was important I felt like I had to message it to you. I would ask what you ment by "It depends on the person." But if its too hard for you to answer then id rather not annoy anyone (Or atleast take your time to think before answering.) --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 11:37, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Delete this after reading I don't know if it matters,(It probably does) But incase you didn't notice, Your email address is leaked in this image. http://sta.sh/02omod5a04i You should probably clear that up somehow, If you can. [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 17:44, October 12, 2016 (UTC) [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 01:27, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Ay, since you said you were going to try to be more online on skype, i'll (possibly) leave it to startup with my pc, as on Linux it wastes considerably less ram. Remember that, you know, if you want to talk with me there all you really have to do is say hi, as soon as i notice (assuming i'm not sleeping or parents are around) i'll respond. Alternatively, you can tell me once you're able to go more there on my talk page, because while i look for a wikia with an active chat, i'll end up anyways checking the wikia as a whole, and it always tells me that i have a message on X wikia, for example. That's pretty much it, it might be a bit difficult for us to talk since my night is almost your morning, and my afternoon is (if i'm sure) your night due to timezones. Hope we'll be able to talk a bit more often than we did when i just talked to you on the wikia! Elemec (talk) 21:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I admit... }} Glad to see you're repromoted, bud. Always handy having an extra forum moderator. Welcome back. VeXJL (talk) 16:34, May 8, 2017 (UTC) henlo Yes, that is true, I am (or was, as I'd prefer to say) EPICMAN7556. I had been debating on whether or not I should make another account to return due to it technically being sockpuppetry ever since the day I was banned, with it ending with me making another account since I wanted to continue editing (and I also wanted to try to "renew my identity" as a well-mannered grammatically correct person, after reading some of my old posts I gagged multiple times). If it is sockpuppetry, then I am sorry for "trespassing" and I will take a ban and not try to come back. I only decided to return because I wanted to continue improving this place, but rules are rules and I do not wish to break them. You just got a message from Prongo. Better read it! (talk) 20:59, May 8, 2017 (UTC)